Fundraising with Francis
by HetaliaLove88
Summary: Francis's cooking class is having a fundraiser. He will do anything to make more money than that Basch Zwingli kid. Francis decides that he should go house to house to sell items. A completely harmless idea right? FrUK RussAmer


**Summary: A young Francis is working on fundraising for a school program. He goes house to house to try to sell some items. A completely harmless idea, right? I don't own hetalia or any of the characters. I do own teacher lady though, I came up with her.**

Francis was sitting in his cooking class when his teacher began to speak. The woman at the front of the class room was very tall, around 6 feet. She wore a light pink summer dress and the same pink colored flats. Her long black hair was up in a tight bun, not a hair out of place. The woman had to be in her early forties. She looked at her class with her deep cobalt colored eyes. She adjusts her glasses and gives a light smile.

"Well, class. As you know we require a lot of appliances for this program. Everything together can be very expensive and your student fees just don't cover it. So, we're going to have a fundraiser, it's really easy to do though." She smiles as Francis looks up from his desk showing just the slightest amount of interest. The teacher sat a stack of papers on her desk. She takes one up from the stack and shows it to the class.

"Alright, this is all you guys will need for fundraising. When the bell rings, come up and grab one alright?" Everyone gave a light nod.

"When you do this you should attempt to look very professional. Spiff yourself up I guess. For those fellows with long hair, please keep it tied back. You would come off as strange to someone if you didn't. Keep your attire semi-formal and never say 'buy' or sell. I suggest you say something along the line of; 'would you like to help our cooking program at the nearby high school?'." She continues on, with the same fake smile on her painted red lips. God Francis was bored. He twirled a strand of his lengthy gold toned hair with his index finger, giving a slight and quiet hum. This woman had the most annoying nasal voice.

"Oh and if you don't sell at least three things you get an F as a quiz grade." She says with a quirky look. Everyone groans at this. Well, almost everyone. Most of them weren't planning on do it. Francis, however, was ready for such an activity. He was determined to do better than that Basch Zwingli kid from Switzerland. That guy was always great with money and business. He would go out of his neighborhood and try to squeeze as much money out of as many people as possible.

"All fundraising materials will have to be turned in on Wednesday alright?" The bell rings as everyone grabs their things and heads up to the desk.

"Have a good weekend!" She says quickly. Francis grabs one of the packets and looks through what he was selling; cheesecake, cookie dough, pastries, wrapping paper and the most adorable little stuffed animals. This was obviously going to be a piece of cake. He headed out to the student parking lot. He had just happened to catch his friend Arthur on the way out.

"Why, hello there Arthur! Did you miss me today? Of course you missed me!" Francis exclaims with a grin and places an arm around the other's shoulder. The British boy becomes slightly flushed at this. He takes a step to the side so that him and Francis aren't touching.

"Why in the bloody hell would I miss you?" Arthur says with one of his thick eyebrows raised. He had refused to look at Francis and kept his eyes elsewhere.

"You only have one class with me! How _couldn't _you miss me?" Francis says pretending to be hurt. The taller blonde grabs Arthur's hands and pulls him closer so that they stand only a small distance apart. Francis completely adored the way his friend looked with his face all red. Francis loved how cute and round Arthur's ass was as well but couldn't get a good view of it. Francis' brilliant blue eyes were a beautiful sapphire tone in the current clouded lighting. There was to be a big storm later that afternoon. Arthur finds himself staring into cerulean orbs. Francis continues to looking at the boy in a very caring way. Arthur was completely frozen at the moment.

"Well, I missed you too sweetheart. I always do." Francis gives Arthur a light but loving kiss on the forehead before heading off to his car. Francis had always seen himself as a breathtaking Casanova except with both men and women. He did like that Arthur never gave into his pursuits. It made things a lot more fun for Francis. At first it would both bother and confuse him.

"You bloody frog!" Arthur yells at him in pure agitation, he then strolls over to his car. He still wore the same flushed look. He was used to the rain and storms. Back in London, England, where he used to live before being moved down for a certain English program. He was a very exceptional student in the field of Language Arts. He sat in his car, waiting for his friend Alfred. Come to think of, where was Alfred? Arthur hadn't seen him at school and was becoming increasingly worried. He gives a soft laugh in attempt to shake away the thought.

"Oh I'm sure Alfie is fine.." He says quietly. He was around a year older than Alfred but definitely didn't feel that way. Arthur had shocked himself when he had used the nickname for Alfred that he hasn't used it once since they were children. The two had known each other for a long time. Alfred was a freshman and required Arthur to drive him to and from school. Arthur had drove him this morning. Maybe someone else took him home. Arthur's fists clench around the fabric of his black colored pants. He pushes his door open hurriedly and grabs his phone standing outside of his car. He was going to try to call Alfred. He was slightly relieved when the phone began ringing.

RING… Arthur waits patiently and leaned against his deep green mini-cooper.

RING…

RING…

RING…. Arthur was definitely becoming impatient and his worries seemed to grow deep within him.

RING… Finally, at around the fifth ring there was an answer.

"Sup, Artie?" Arthur was positively relieved to hear Alfred's voice but something was still bothering him.

"Where in the bloody hell are you?!" Arthur yells. Alfred flinched a bit when he heard him then gives a soft gasp.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you I was going home with another friend of mine." Arthur wanted to yell at him and tell him about how worried he was but wouldn't ever tell Alfred that. He simply sighs.

"You should've texted me or something…..well I guess I'll just pick you up for school on Monday?"

"Nah, the person I'm staying with will drive me. I'll see you Monday afternoon then. Bye Artie."

"Al-" Arthur sighs and hangs his phone up. He would be driving straight home and alone this afternoon. Normally Matthew, Alfred's brother, would've been riding home as well. But, he had a cold. Matthew was so quiet Arthur hardly noticed him on their car rides to and from school. He absolutely hated it when Alfred hung up on him like that. Well, at least he knew he was doing alright which was the only thing that really mattered anyways.

Francis awoke bright and early the next morning. He was ready to go out and sell some extremely unhealthy items. He picked out a light blue button up top, a pair of white pants as well as a deep cobalt colored sweater vest. He set the clothes aside and went into the bathroom and to take a shower. His phone randomly went off as soon as he turned the water on.

"Hmm I wonder who could be texting me so early on a Saturday…" Francis says to himself quietly as he opens up his phone. It was from Arthur. That was definitely peculiar. Perhaps Arthur had suddenly wished to proclaim his love for Francis. Francis thought about this happy thought for a few minutes before realizing that that probably wasn't right. He opened his phone.

Arthur 3 (6:50 pm 10/5/2012): Francis can you come by my house? I'm in a predicament that I can't seem to get out of.

That could mean so many things, but Francis was ready for whatever challenges he may face.

Sent (6:52 am 10/5/2012): Of course mon cherie! I'm coming for you!

Francis held his phone tightly. He was currently wearing nothing but a tank top and a thong. He didn't have time to put any more clothes on. He quickly left his house and hurried to his car. Francis was determined to save his precious little Arthur.

**What I have decided to do with these fanfics is make Alphabet mini stories. I know it seems weird to start with 'F' but I'll go back and make A through E and then G. Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated. The new chapter will come soon.**

**-HetaliaLove88**


End file.
